Fallen Angel, Rising Demon
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things would often get crazy, she knew that most of them saw her and Finn in their own way and wouldn't change their opinion. Would they always see them that way, think the two didn't earn their opportunities in the business?
1. Do Times Always Get This Bad?

_**Three weeks earlier…**_

" _Take five." Amanda said quietly, Paige getting out of the ring and finding the others as Adam Cole and Kyle O'Reilly got into the ring. "Two members of the Undisputed Era… to what do I owe this spur of the moment-" She started to ask._

" _Cut the bullshit, you scrawny bitch! We know you helped ruin our call up to the main roster!" Adam responded in a malicious tone, Amanda pursing her lips together._

" _Is that what you were told, that I ruined it? All I did was observe your behavior in NXT and then agree with my friends that you were rude and disrespectful and that it's also a phase that hits young ones hard at times… I'm sure you're no strangers to being surrounded by it with how cocky that some of your younger co-workers get at times." Amanda said, both looking at the 27 year old. "Yeah, eleven years here has put me through some ups and downs at times… but I learned humility. People crash and fall." She finished._

" _She learned how to have a mouth if nothing else." Kyle replied after looking at Adam._

" _And how to avoid credit for her own actions… or so she thinks." Adam responded, turning to Amanda. "Credit where credit is due, maybe it's time for her to pay up by us fucking up that pretty face and body. That's all she's really got aside from her last name and being in her older brother's shadow as well as being the latest in a long list of sluts that Finn has fucked." He said._

" _Try it! I've got 22 years worth of martial arts experience, you mouthy fucks!" Amanda replied in a daring tone, Adam falling back after Amanda jumped off the ropes like a springboard and spun around before kicking him right in the jaw, Kyle's eyes wide with shock. "You want some of this too?!" She asked challengingly._

" _Hey!" All three heard, looked and saw John get into the ring. "Leave my sister the hell alone!" John said, Kyle pulling Adam up._

" _I think she broke it!" Adam responded in a muffled voice, holding his jaw._

 _The two left and John turned to Amanda, who was trying to hide that she reaggravated a nine year old injury as she kept her left leg off the ground a bit._

" _If only they'd let me do that on Tv instead of sticking me in matches where my opponent targets my eyes or hair." Amanda said, John pulling her into a hug._

" _All in it's time, Mandy." John replied, kissing her on her forehead._

" _Yeah…" Amanda said._

 _But things were far from calm… and Amanda had a feeling that people were only seeing her in John's shadow and not her standing on her own two feet…_

 **Present time,** _ **Survivor Series 2017, Raw vs SmackDown…**_

Amanda was on the apron as scripted… Joe ducked and Amanda only had a split second to turn.

John couldn't stop in time and before he knew it, the 40 year old sent his 27 year old sister flying off the ring apron and crashing through the announce table, everyone's eyes widening in horror and fans heavily booing John and chanting "Fuck you, John!" and yelling "Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!" at him.

Finn was the first person by Amanda's side… but surprisingly, she was conscious as the bell rang and Amanda was helped up to see that Raw had defeated SmackDown in a clean sweep.

Pulled up, Amanda let Finn steady her on her feet as John pulled himself out of the ring and walked over… fans were still booing the older Cena while he tried apologizing to his younger sister.

Amanda nodded… and then remembered the heated exchanges on Twitter between team Raw and team SmackDown… and then her storming into _NXT: TakeOver: Wargames_ last night and beating the hell out of the three that called themselves the Undisputed Era, only to be heavily booed.

And then she reared her right hand back and John stumbled back after the stinging slap.

Blue eyes looked into the furious hazel ones, John knowing that character had been broken and Amanda's temper was out… before she could lash out again though, Finn held her back and guided her to the backstage area.

Amanda was rubbing the back of her head and Finn lightly pulled her right hand away, seeing blood amongst the bluish black curls.

"Here, take this." Joe said quietly, handing his towel to Finn and Finn pressing it to the cut on Amanda's head.

John tried to go after her after reaching the backstage area but was held back by Shane.

"Easy, just give her some time, John." Shane said, John reluctantly sitting down on a production crate.

He had seen blood on the corner of the table, though it was just a few drops… but it still worried him.


	2. Hurt Isn't Always Physical

_**11/20/16, ICW Fear And Loathing IX…**_

" _Are they the one that Mick Foley sent over?" Drew asked after Mark pointed out a young couple, the shorter of the two just barely over 5ft tall, nearly 5'1" in Drew's opinion._

" _Yep. He said that the little one was feeling a bit nervous about the event itself, go over there and make them feel at home." Mark said before leaving, Drew walking over towards them._

 _The long curly brown hair belonging to the woman and pulled into a high ponytail seemed eerily familiar but Drew couldn't quite figure out from where._

 _The taller of the two was just under six feet tall as he lightly nudged his girlfriend when he saw Drew approach them and then she turned around._

" _Mandy?!" Drew said, eyes wide with shock as Amanda looked at him… it had been just over two years since they last saw each other and she looked like she hadn't aged at all._

 _But that was how Amanda always looked, younger than she actually was._

" _Hey…" Amanda responded, Finn resting his right hand on her back._

" _Finn…" Drew said, turning tense as he realised that everything he had heard in the media since WWE's Summerslam pay per view was true in some form or another… and while Drew and Amanda were far from their early friendship, he wasn't sure if he liked this._

 _Amanda's hazel eyes narrowed in tension as she could feel it… but Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back._

" _It's alright, love. If he wants to know my intentions with you, I have no problem with that." Finn said before he and Amanda kissed, the two following Drew to another room._

 _Drew listened intently… and then nodded and smiled._

" _Stick to your promises… don't rush into anything and invite me to the wedding because I know it'll happen one day." Drew said, the three sharing a laugh._

 _Amanda missed this about Drew, the kind of friendship they had._

 _And she hoped that they could get along again…_

 **Present time...**

"Hey… you're not alright and we know that." Finn said quietly, his left hand entwined with Amanda's right one after she was stitched up… she had also landed on her left wrist, spraining it badly and it was now in a splint. On top of that, three ribs were cracked.

Amanda closed her eyes and let her tears fall… she knew John didn't mean it but she was still hurting.

"Everyone alright?"

Amanda opened her eyes and both her and Finn looked after hearing that, seeing Drew McIntyre with his left arm in a sling.

"Just a bit sore… how's your arm holding up?" Amanda responded.

"Have to have it thoroughly checked to find out the extent of the damage. How about you?" Drew questioned.

"Stitched up, cracked ribs and a sprain… not too bad." Amanda answered, trying to be convincing to him… but Drew knew she was upset about John knocking her down.

Drew handed Amanda a tissue and she brushed her tears away with it before going into the hallway to clear her mind… she leaned against the wall before a familiar 6'8" shadow eclipsed her.

"Níl mé ag iarraidh labhairt leat." Amanda responded when Baron crouched down to her level.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk in your boyfriend's language and tell me-" Baron started to say.

"Tell you what?! That you're a disrespectful, arrogant, pompous jackass, everything you accused Mike of being?! You got in the face of his pregnant wife and trashed their unborn daughter, Baron!" Amanda yelled after rearing her fist back and punching Baron right in the nose, Baron having reeled back in pain and straightening to his full height as Finn and Drew ran into the hallway.

Baron was about to go back at Amanda when he was cut off by Braun Strowman getting in his face.

"Back off of her!" Braun growled threateningly, Baron nodding and leaving.

 _ **Monday Night Raw, Balor vs Joe…**_

Amanda jumped up on the ring apron and Joe started yelling at her… it was scripted to happen but he was still worried.

When she jumped back down, Joe turned and ran right into a Slingblade by Finn before Finn climbed the top rope and immediately hit Joe with the Coup De Grace.

The referee counted to three and Finn stood back up, Amanda in the ring and the two embracing each other as they kissed.

"If that doesn't impress Vince, I don't know what will." Both heard Paul Heyman say after getting to the backstage area.

"Fuck what the old man thinks, I ain't facing anyone I don't want to, let alone someone who's been screwing John's baby sister just to stay on top. If Vince thinks I'm ever dropping this title, he should think about giving up control of the company to one of his kids or his glory stealing son in law. Vince doesn't have the balls to enforce things anymore." Brock said.

Amanda almost charged over but Finn stopped her and then realised that she had her phone and it recorded everything that Brock had just said.

"Well, you are insanely clever." Finn said after he was sure that Amanda had stopped recording.

The two headed to Hunter and Stephanie's office and Amanda knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Stephanie said, Finn opening the door and letting Amanda in first before walking in and Stephanie smiling. "What a gentleman he is." She said.

Finn closed the door, Hunter and Stephanie seeing the looks on their faces.

"Hey kids… what's wrong?" Stephanie asked. Amanda set her phone out and played the recording, Stephanie's eyes widening in shock and Hunter immediately at her side and helping her sit down.

"Forward that to my phone, please?" Hunter asked, Amanda doing so. "We'll handle this… thank you, you two." He said, Amanda grabbing her phone and her and Finn leaving. "Gonna do what I should've done a long time ago." He said before going to the desk phone and dialing Vince's number. "Yeah, it's me… first off, how are the girls?"

"They're waiting patiently for Raw to come back from commercial break… that was a hell of a victory for Finn." Vince answered before heading into the other room "This isn't a usual call, what's going on?" He asked before his phone chimed.

"I asked Mandy to forward that to my phone after she and Finn overheard what Brock had to say…" Hunter said, Vince playing the recording.

He stopped it after it was over, going back to the phone call.

"We're gonna do what we should've done after he refused to defend it every thirty days… and then Brock Lesnar's job goes up for review. And I hope to hell the board agrees to fire him." Vince said before Hunter put the phone in Stephanie's hand.

"Me too, Dad. He's not gonna control that title like this anymore." Stephanie responded.

"That's my girl." Vince said with a smirk.

"Granddad?" Vince heard, seeing Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn.

"Hi, girls. Want to talk to Mommy and Daddy?" Vince responded, the three nodding and Vince crouching down and putting the phone on speaker.

"Hi, kiddos, enjoying the show?" Stephanie asked.

"We are Mommy. But what happened to Auntie Mandy, was last night's fall unscripted?" Murphy responded, having noticed the injuries.

"Unfortunately it was sweetie but she'll be okay, she'll be back to normal soon." Stephanie reassured.

Hunter couldn't believe at times how much had changed since he and Stephanie had first gotten together.


End file.
